


小熊软糖 Gummy Bear

by shark_pond



Series: Constantine（2005） [1]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Summary：路西法买下了一家糖果制造公司。





	小熊软糖 Gummy Bear

天才擦黑，康斯坦丁就摸着出门。他挺悠闲的，这几天都没有什么妖魔鬼怪，虽然从某种意义上，也是收入变相减少。他打算去拜访下午夜，顺便从那处顺点儿好东西回来。  
啊，还得给自己补充戒烟糖。  
戒烟第三个月，康斯坦丁已经学会了从煎熬里头发现享受。比如戒烟糖可不止尼古丁口香糖一种，还有含片、咀嚼片和泡腾片。泡腾片姑且不论，含片和咀嚼片都有多种口味可供选择，康斯坦丁“惊喜”地发觉，自己偏爱葡萄味和西柚味。离自家最近的便利店只有口香糖，所以他想要补充不那么恶心的糖果，就得去两个街区以外的超市，和bowl bowl bowl反方向。  
没人给他开车，只能自己走，路过橱窗里头略显破败的圣母像时，他不怎么虔诚地在胸口画个十字。圣诞已经过了，装饰的彩条和灯泡都拆去，换上新的装饰，唯有这尊塑胶圣母还慈悲地垂着眼睛，不看这个世界。不过她的光辉也在日晒里头褪了色，如信仰一般，失却美貌。  
两个街区外的超市里头还没什么人，现下既不是上班族下班回家，去超市买些速冻食品烹煮的当口，也不是情侣流莺开始工作，大批购入保险措施的时间，里头只有零星几个人，站在货架前头挑三拣四。康斯坦丁直奔目标，白漆架子分四层，最上就是咀嚼片，葡萄味的。  
“呃…先生？”收银员从柜台后面探头出来，“找戒烟糖吗？”  
康斯坦丁不是很想搭理他，但又不好无视，索性点点头。  
“有活动哦。”收银员拿拇指比着另一个架子，“新品上市，买二送一，很多口味。老顾客都说不错的。”  
康斯坦丁当然不在意那买二送一的优惠，不过他想试试，新品的味道会不会比自己现在用的好一点儿。新品架子是庸俗的银，最顶端粘着爆炸图标的宣传语，康斯坦丁懒得看，随手拿了两瓶，一瓶热带水果口味，一瓶薄荷味。收银员扫过条码，从柜台底下摸出另一个小瓶，淡绿盖子。  
“先生，欢迎下次再来。”  
肯定会的，附近只有这一家超市口味如此齐全。  
康斯坦丁真是想不懂了，为什么戒烟糖还要做出这么多口味，这么多品种。是为了让烟鬼们觉着戒烟是一件充满探索乐趣的事情？那为什么每种口味每个品种到最后尝着还是那么恶心。  
驱魔人挑了赠送的那瓶撕开塑封，是苹果味的。不算好吃，这种糖果一直都口感欠佳，回味更欠佳。不过比之前的…倒是好很多。  
他决定下回还买这个牌子，借着路灯昏黄的光线，他瞧见盖子上贴的标签用花体缠绕出“晨星”两字。  
晨星。很熟悉。康斯坦丁把三个小瓶子都塞进风衣口袋，预备等下一班公交车。来往的车辆并不少，有几辆不停靠的车子咻一下闪过，车体贴着广告，康斯坦丁只来得及看到是晨星的戒烟糖，就是他新买的这种。想来是某个公司决心要砸大价钱来打响名声，不过烟鬼不少，想要戒烟的不多。不是死到临头，没那么多人往回走的，死到临头了，还有时间往回走的，就更加少。  
等了约莫二十分钟，到他家附近那辆终于来了。驱魔人跳上去，习惯性地拿出糖果来。  
“晨星？”有个老太太咧嘴笑，“我也买了。”  
驱魔人看到她手袋里有六瓶，色彩缤纷各异，把小小的针织手袋撑得鼓鼓囊囊。“你也抽烟？”  
“我家老头子，他又想戒烟了。”  
康斯坦丁没有接话，没什么好接的。但对方喋喋不休，说了一堆无趣之语，最后问：“你多久了？”  
“三个月，零两天。”康斯坦丁抓住吊环，望着窗外，霓虹店标和缠在树上的小灯泡被拉长成一道道光晕，被甩在身后。说出这个时间他略有愧疚，毕竟第二十六天的晚上他抽了一支半。  
“不，我是问吸烟的时间。”老太太捏着手包，靠在扶手上，“我家老头子吸烟三十年了，真不知道他怎么能在四十岁又染上烟瘾，好在一天最多两根，现在也没有什么毛病。不过你知道的——孩子们总是很担心。”  
“啊，是的。”康斯坦丁漫不经心地回答，“我也没有…很厉害的烟瘾。”  
你撒谎，你会下地狱的。心里有个声音这么跟自己说。  
老太太点点头，“我看你也不像是那种一天一包烟的小伙子，你气色好着呢。戒烟是好事。”  
康斯坦丁实在不想将这话题继续，他有预感，如果再就此问题深入讨论，他罪业的天平就会在某端不停增加砝码。他对这位老人点头示意，“我到站了，再见。”  
老太太挥挥手，“再见，小伙子，别忘了戒烟。”  
别忘了戒烟。他当然忘不了。  
提前一站路下车，康斯坦丁还得走一段，十字路口还有人派发传单，他不想接，但是被强塞了一张。发传单的人很像伊莎贝拉，所以他没有觉着恼火，只是平静地接下来，预备到转弯处就塞进垃圾桶。传单很厚实，上头又是晨星的宣传。无非介绍自己的糖果如何健康，某位就职于何处的医师推荐，多种口味无副作用，顺便给自己找个模特，来做小小的宣传，特地声明要求有过吸烟史，且正在戒烟。  
哦，是啦。要求年龄三十岁以上的男性，身材适中，五官端正，英俊优先。有十五年以上的吸烟史，正在痛苦戒烟期。还在下头用能看清的最小号写着：黑发为佳。  
康斯坦丁把传单揉成一团，丢进了垃圾桶。看上去他就挺适合这个要求的，不过一点儿兴趣也没有，那就没什么办法了。  
家门口附近的路灯上也贴着晨星戒烟糖的招贴，报刊亭上挂着海报，白色底色，灰色的爆照纹路，中间夸张地摆着两瓶戒烟糖，还有一根打上禁止图标的香烟。偏下的位置写着“晨星戒烟糖，让你的肺部如凌晨的空气一般清爽。”还有一个aria体的Helel字样。康斯坦丁原本都走过去了，又折返回来看一眼。  
Helel，太好了，真他妈的好到不能再好了。驱魔人知道自己为什么觉着熟悉，helel，希伯来的“晨星”。那个白衣服老混蛋的名字。

再三思索，康斯坦丁也未将三瓶戒烟糖丢进垃圾桶。他没那么多气节要坚守，烟瘾上头时候有东西嚼更要紧。  
前日安吉拉邀请他去自己家，说是小小答谢，请他务必不要回绝。算算时间，也差不多该收拾仪容，赴约去了。衣柜里一排白衬衫，另一边则是风衣和西装。驱魔人拣选稍微不正式的几件，其实也不过是袖扣颜色活泼一些罢了。带上开封的戒烟糖，驱魔人等着女警官驱车前来。  
路上没什么要说的，对玛蒙事件两人都心照不宣地沉默，仿佛这件事只是一部没上映的低俗恐怖片。在静默里头穿过两三个红灯，康斯坦丁听见后座上传来轻微的猫叫。伊莎贝拉的猫正伏在后座，睁开眼睛盯着前方。  
“呃…猫，”安吉拉清清嗓子，“你还认得吧？”  
康斯坦丁点头，后座的猫慵懒得意地舒展修长的身子，喵了一声。  
“本来应该送到动物福利中心…或者找个别人家寄养的。我太忙了，有时候几天不沾家。不过这是她的猫……”  
猫踮脚绕过前排座位之间的障碍物，矜持地用一只爪子轻轻触碰康斯坦丁的手背，似乎在说：我允许你抱着我。然后就跳到康斯坦丁腿上，阖眼假寐。  
女警官继续说：“今天带它去医院看了看…伊莎贝拉把它照顾的很好，它很棒。”说到最后，她的声音略有哽咽。康斯坦丁在不惊动猫咪的情况下，抽了两张纸巾递过去。“节哀顺变。”  
“其实也没那么伤心。”安吉拉感激地朝他点头，“——你可以挠它的下巴，它不咬人。”  
猫咪也赞成地叫一下。驱魔人用两根指头轻轻搔动下巴那一块儿皮毛，膝上的毛团就发出一阵一阵舒适的呼噜声。  
“说不定对于伊莎贝拉，这样还好一点儿，而且她上天堂了。”安吉拉在一个十字路口拐弯，“爸爸妈妈还有别的人都不会相信这个的，她那么痛苦……我应该不那么胆怯的，起码能让她在活着时候好过些。”  
“别想那么多，安吉拉，你妹妹已经在天上了，她很安全，而且…无忧无虑。”  
“是啊，我只是…觉得自己做的太糟了。”  
驱魔人用不大像安慰的口吻安慰道：“你已经做的够好了。伊莎贝拉也…做的够好了。她坚持了很久，够资格上天堂……”  
车子轻快滑入地下车库，安吉拉居住的地方是个旧小区，藤蔓攀着公寓楼一直长到最顶上。从黑夜里看，只有起伏不定的叶片在微风里头晃荡。康斯坦丁能闻到新割草坪的气味，墙上的藤蔓植物可能开了花，有一股甜香静悄悄地在他面前游荡。一家一户的窗户亮着灯，有的偏白，有的偏黄，只有安吉拉的窗子是灭的。  
女警官抱起猫咪，“咱们走吧，不过君士坦丁不喜欢坐电梯，所以得走上去。”  
“君士坦丁？”康斯坦丁皱眉。  
“啊，君士坦丁，我不知道这只猫叫什么，就拿了本书在里头找听上去不错的单词念，看看它有什么反应。念到君士坦丁大帝它就喵喵叫。”安吉拉耸肩，“我总不能叫它大帝吧？”  
猫睁大眼睛，橄榄形的瞳孔望着康斯坦丁，很是有几分嘲笑的色彩在里头。  
事实证明女警官的邀请并非单纯为了答谢，而且答谢的晚餐未免过于简陋。桌上摆着两碗蔬菜水果沙拉，可喜之处唯有分量充足。再就是一碟pizza，外卖的那种，尽管在白瓷盘里头摆成诱人的造型，康斯坦丁也能看出商业流程的模样。  
安吉拉十分无辜：“其实我不怎么会做饭，而且你吃点儿素的比较好。”  
驱魔人叉起一颗小番茄，沉默咀嚼。  
“呃…其实是这样的。”  
驱魔人抬眼，女警官更加不好意思，她放下叉子，双手在桌下揉捏了好一会儿裤子，才说，“最近有个嫌犯，做假证券的……本来不该我们管，不过他头上还有几条人命，我得加班。”  
康斯坦丁依旧没说什么。女警官殷勤地将盘子往他那儿推，“pizza，很好吃的。——你能不能帮我照顾君士坦丁两天？就两天，我发誓，猫粮和猫窝我已经打包好了。”  
康斯坦丁看到客厅角落里有一个大包裹，想来就是君士坦丁这位猫咪大帝的居所和食物。他正想着拒绝，反正还有宠物寄存中心和邻居，而且他可不是那种能养得好宠物的男人，然后君士坦丁悄无声息地跳上他的大腿，然后借力跃至桌上，低头闻闻pizza，露出一副鄙夷的表情。它瞧着康斯坦丁，尾巴在身后扫来扫去。  
康斯坦丁改主意了，他确实挺需要猫的，就是这两天。  
“我不擅长照料动物。”他开口，安吉拉如释重负，说：“啊，这个没问题，只要你把猫窝放好，猫粮袋子打开，君士坦丁自己会搞定的，它还会开关水龙头，而且知道去马桶上解决问题。”  
“那我现在——”  
“你现在就要把它带回去？太感谢了！”安吉拉双手合十，“上司已经催了一整天了，我把你送回去就到局里报到。”  
如此，驱魔人只尝了一颗小小的番茄，番茄上还没有酱汁。这就是他隔断自己肌腱顺便再次惹怒路西法换来的答谢，哦，还有一只猫，和猫的窝，水盆，粮食，玩具。  
女警官飞一样地把车子开到康斯坦丁家楼下，从后备箱里拿出包裹，递给单手抱住君士坦丁的驱魔人，立马奔回驾驶座，摇下车窗，大声道谢之后，飞一般地离去。君士坦丁在康斯坦丁怀里喵喵叫，可能是跟女主人告别。  
康斯坦丁当然不会那么好心，替人照料一只猫咪。即使猫咪的现任主人和他有点解不开的因缘又长得不错也不行。给君士坦丁喂了猫粮和水，在它面前用手把有些压扁的猫窝拍松软，康斯坦丁才被准许前去浴室接水。  
四指高的水，一把椅子，一只猫。  
他有些想去地狱逛一逛了。  
确保怀里圣水瓶满满的，康斯坦丁脱去鞋袜，将双足浸入水中，君士坦丁在他膝头，安静地享受他的按摩。他还没想去地狱做些什么，不过一定和路西法有关系。  
炽热气浪迎面拍来，康斯坦丁睁开眼睛。他身边的家具都在地狱之火中付之一炬，这是幻象……  
再没见到那些没脑子的低等生物，康斯坦丁这回的落地点看上去宽敞高雅。希腊式的殿堂颓圮凋零，康斯坦丁就在中央，白石地面映着天空如火如血的色泽，零散落着雕刻精美的石头装饰。路西法就坐在一根从中折断的柱子上头，得意地吹起口哨。  
“看看我对你的掌控，sonny，感觉如何？不用穿过一群饿狼就能找到牛奶的感觉？”  
康斯坦丁从风衣口袋里头摸出戒烟糖，朝路西法丢过去。在即将砸到白衣恶魔的脸的时候，它停住了，保持在将落未落的姿态。路西法愉快地说：“看来我对你的掌控满布方方面面。”  
“如果你是说恶劣，低俗，恶心，下流，无耻，脑残，看上去就让人想吐的促销手段，那你还真是满布我生活的每个角落。”  
“是嘛，”路西法的眼睛没看康斯坦丁的脸蛋儿或者别的什么地方，他盯着康斯坦丁的脚，站在一汪清水里头，湿漉漉的脚趾头。“看来我得把那个创意公司都——发点儿奖金？比如把脑子挖出来给那堆没脑子的东西换上，往他们头骨里放几块石子什么的。”  
“那倒不如把你自己的脑子挖出来踩两脚再放回去，相信我，你会变得更聪明的。”  
“来挖呀，”路西法甜蜜蜜地说，“来挖我的脑子呀，康斯坦丁小宝贝儿。要是你能挖出来就好了，我来看看…小宝贝儿，你拿得起那块儿石头么？来用它砸死我，砸开我的头骨，挖出我的脑子来呀？”  
“你真恶心。”  
路西法摊手，“别这么说我，太伤人心了。”  
“好像你还有心一样。”康斯坦丁想，自己也许太饿了，来地狱完全是无用之功，路西法不会因为自己往他脸上扔瓶子就放弃在人间扩展势力，他该回去。  
路西法扬手，“找这个吗，johnny boy？”  
——那是他的圣水瓶。  
“看来有些人，注意力越来越不集中啦。”路西法把瓶子往后一丢，“咔——碎了。”  
康斯坦丁倒退一步，预备从口袋里摸出点儿别的东西。比如指虎，圣经残页，十字架或者护身符，或者被圣水弄湿的一片纸。但口袋里什么都没有，这是他新换的衣服，为了和安吉拉见面特地更换的，从洗衣店拿回不超过八个小时，目前还是第一次上身。也就是说，口袋里什么都没有，除了刚才丢出去的那瓶戒烟糖。  
路西法跳舞一样往前走，“现在咱们来好好谈谈，谈完了，就好好玩玩儿吧？”

康斯坦丁当然不想跟他玩，如果可以他想躲得尽可能远。  
“上次…上次，记得吗？”路西法歪头，“玛蒙说他挺喜欢你的。”  
“呵呵。”  
“不要这副表情，笑一个——笑——”  
康斯坦丁在脑内百般思索如何从地狱脱出，没有圣水瓶，更没有外力，除了路西法善心大发把他踢出去，再没有别种可能。安吉拉什么时候才会把自己的猫要回去？两天？三天？米奈不会去找他的，他和邻居也不来往，可能真的只能等到安吉拉踢开他家房门……就算只有两天，那也太漫长了。两分钟就已经让人觉得类似永恒，两天会怎样？  
路西法显然不大高兴康斯坦丁的走神，“笑一个给我看嘛宝贝儿。”  
康斯坦丁抽动嘴角，权当自己笑过了。为今之计还是别急着惹火路西法，说不定会有奇迹发生，虽然心里另一个声音在嗤笑：算了吧算了吧，天上那位可以津津有味地看着你割腕自杀呢。  
“进游乐场是要门票的，”路西法像是中世纪的商人，搓动手指，“我给你折扣价，虽然你都不给我折扣。”  
“先把欠款付清。”  
“所以说下次有优惠？”路西法拍手，“那咱们什么时候开始呢？定个时间吧？”  
“我从良了。”  
康斯坦丁转身，不想看路西法恶心的嘴脸。身后不是来时的希腊式废墟，是一个正经八百的游乐园入口处，还有两米高的大型布偶在检票口两边摇来摇去。如果不是所有的金属上都生满红褐色的铁锈，那两个大布偶又是扎了一身刀剑的怪异模样，看上去就是个开错了滤镜的人间主题公园。远处还有摩天轮，慢悠悠地转圈。路西法正站在检票口另一端，手上拎着一从气球一样的玩意儿，朝他挥手。  
“来吧宝贝儿，康斯坦丁乐园，今日免票。”  
他手上是什么？绝对不是气球。哪有那种器官色的气球，而且绳子也是……操。  
康斯坦丁用手背遮了一下嘴，领悟到路西法手里的玩意儿到底是个啥之后，他想吐。  
那就是器官，可能是肺，也可能是胃，或者膀胱。绑气球的绳子说不定是肠子。康斯坦丁发誓他看到其中一个气球还在微弱地颤动。让他想吐的不是那些被当成气球的器官，而是…他的器官也曾在其中的事实。死去的那两分钟……  
路西法招手，“来嘛，气球免费分发哦。”然后他假装悄声道，“还有特别珍藏的康斯坦丁版。”  
“谢谢，不过我是大人了，没那么幼稚。”  
“把这句话收回去，”路西法放开手，那一束“气球”轻飘飘地飞上天空，“不然咱们就换个节目，看实况转播怎么样？啊…我想想……背着几条人命的造假者，炸死了女警官？听起来很刺激啊？”  
——我，没，那，么，在，意，安，吉，拉。  
康斯坦丁试图说服自己，不过没什么用。安吉拉的存在更像是一种…一种美好生活的假设，给康斯坦丁展示了另一条道路。其实也没那么困难，只要愿意，总能好好活下去，就算很痛苦，还是可以活下去。这样的假设十分诱人，即使康斯坦丁知道自己很难从这条路走到那一条，也没法不去试想。不，妄想，妄想才是人类的本能。  
魔王的嘴角几乎要咧开到耳朵根，“来嘛。”  
——拜托了安吉拉，快点来接你的猫快点快点不要打电话也不要敲门直接把门踹开然后拿一桶圣水泼在我脸上快点快点快点快一些……  
驱魔人赤脚走过游乐园的检票口，平整的道路就到此为止了。前头满是砂砾碎石，还有细小的玻璃渣子，路西法攥住他的一只手，不疾不徐地往前走。那只手上黏嗒嗒的，可能是刚才那束器官气球的血。这只手也曾沾满自己的血…  
“我有没有和你说过，我不大喜欢你流血来着？其实也不是，我不大喜欢看你…嗯…流血，但是我喜欢看你流血，流血流血流血……”  
每走一步，关于死去时间的记忆就翻出来一点儿，破旧西装的里子一样，怎么都塞不回去，带着难看的颜色，露在外头。路西法的手不是一直这么整洁，他的指甲其实很尖，轻轻划开皮肤肌肉，然后从腹腔里掏出什么东西，放进去什么东西。又冷又硬，冬天拿湿手捏外头的门把手可能就是那种感觉，把这种感觉放在脆弱的体内……  
“坐一会儿吧johnny boy，你一头冷汗呢。”路西法拉着他在旁边的长椅坐下，康斯坦丁尽力不去想材质，虽然一打眼就能看出来那是骨头。说不定有自己的骨头。玻璃渣扎破了驱魔人的脚底，一路走过来有渐渐明显的血足印。他脚底有砂砾和灰尘，在血肉中研磨，路西法盯着他的脚，伸出舌头舔舔自个儿的下唇。  
“吃点儿糖？”  
放在康斯坦丁膝盖上的是一根超大的波板糖，不夸张地说，大概有他手掌伸开那么大。艳俗无比的黄色、红色、绿色和蓝色，经常能在节日时候看到这种糖果，大多买来做装饰，很少有人真的去吃它们。  
“不…好的。”  
驱魔人麻木地把包装纸撕开，丢到旁边，伸出舌头舔舐甜滋滋的糖果。味道居然不差，没有什么别的调味，就只有甜。  
“对，对，就是这样，伸出舌头来，舔一舔…从上到下，从左到右，把你的嘴划开，然后含进去……”魔王打个响指，一片乌云飘到康斯坦丁头上，啪啦啪啦开始下糖果雨。各种各样的小颗粒落在康斯坦丁赤裸流血的脚边，大部分是颜色鲜艳的小熊软糖。  
“啊…开发了新产品，新产品新宣传，觉得门口两个大——布偶眼熟吗？宝贝儿，你说你不喜欢他们的设计来着。”  
“我后悔了，其实还不错。”  
路西法的手从他西装下头伸进去，在脊柱两侧打着圈儿往上走。  
“来不及啦，不过你今天说话真少，我不习惯了。”  
“没什么好说的。”  
路西法猛地捏住他的下巴，“是嘛。”  
“没错。”  
“那就继续舔。”  
康斯坦丁继续舔舐那根幼稚至极的波板糖，听路西法在他耳边絮叨，还有一只手在他后背滑来滑去。魔王似乎很中意他腰上某处，一直反复摩挲揉捏。不知道是错觉还是真实，好像有什么东西攀在他衣襟上，而且还在往上移动，速度非常非常慢。  
“你看，你不抽烟了我还有别的办法，糖果，糖果是好东西，吃太多糖果会怎么样？高血糖，糖尿病，肥胖，我们可不用木糖醇——晨星糖果，给你最原本的滋味。连色素都是纯天然的……尝出来了吗？”  
舔舐了许久，舌尖都有一种刺痛感，康斯坦丁怀疑这只波板糖下头藏着倒刺，或者碎玻璃，等他舔掉外围，那些尖锐的棱角就会让他流满嘴的血，正中路西法下怀。  
“就算你不吃糖果，还有酒精，酗酒也是罪哪。还有性欲，sonny，你多久自慰一次？每周一次？两次？每天一次？两次？我还可以投资情趣用品行业，反正地狱不认黄金，灵魂才是流通货币——”魔王闭上眼，陶醉地在康斯坦丁颈窝那儿深吸一口，“越美味的灵魂，价格就越高，那些手里只愿意攥紧钱财的，他们连找零都不配。”  
——不是错觉，衣襟上头负重越来越大，康斯坦丁都有点坐不稳了。  
“看到那边那个了吗？铁处女，我找了好久才找到这么透明的水晶。透明的，我可以在外头看着你被扎得满身是洞，而且很好清理，用水冲一下就可以再来一次。啊…地狱里没有水，用你的眼泪好了。”路西法咬着康斯坦丁的耳朵，“大声哭，尽量哭，哭吧康斯坦丁。”  
他可能是想用自己尖锐的犬齿给康斯坦丁来个耳洞，不过咬合时候错愕地发觉自己咬空了。  
康斯坦丁不在原地，他哪儿也不在，整个地狱都没有他的踪迹。

是猫。  
君士坦丁蹲坐在他肩头，一爪子挠过侧脸。康斯坦丁拿手摸，划出了三道细细的血痕。安吉拉怎么说的来着？君士坦丁身体健康对吧？该打的疫苗也打了，不该有什么传染病。  
驱魔人把脚从水盆里挪出，落地时候疼得要命，脚上没有伤口，但就像真的踩过许多碎石和玻璃一般疼痛难耐。  
“下来。”康斯坦丁抓着君士坦丁，后者坚决不肯，爪子勾住康斯坦丁衣服的纤维，大有抵死不从的作风。驱魔人一边儿肩膀上蹲着一只猫，艰难地走到桌子前头，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一边喝一边匀称呼吸。他很感谢这只猫在自己脸上来了一下，不过下回别用这么过激的方式更好。喝完了威士忌驱魔人留意自己有两条电话留言，是安吉拉。  
“是我，安吉拉，忘记和你说…鸭——君士坦丁他晚上吃的猫粮不是大包的那个，小包的，红色包装袋的那个…每次一包，用牛奶拌一下，你那里有牛奶吗？没有的话拜托下楼买一下吧，不然晚上它会闹得你睡不着的。”  
第二条还是安吉拉。  
“我是安吉拉，可能要推迟几天才能把猫拿回去，能麻烦你顺便给他洗个澡么？他很乖，很喜欢水，耳朵不要进水，谢谢啦，回头请你喝酒。”  
驱魔人扭头，艰难地和猫咪对视。  
“所以你不叫君士坦丁对吧。”他说，“你叫鸭子，安吉拉说过。”  
猫咪大帝从喉咙里头发出一阵鄙视的呼噜声，跳下去，蹲在自己的猫食盆旁边，用尾巴轻轻拍打着印了小鱼的地方。  
几天后女警官终于面容憔悴地赶来这里，她没化妆，头发也有点乱，眼睛下头是没睡好的青黑色。即使如此劳累，她也没有忘记带一瓶酒。  
“给你，我得回去先睡八个小时…或者十八个。”她接过打包好的猫咪行李，君士坦丁——鸭子熟门熟路地盘在她脖子上头，像一条毛皮围巾。  
“谢谢。”  
女警官反应迟钝地抬头，“啊？哦…不，我谢谢你，照顾它这么久。”  
驱魔人只是扯着嘴角，幅度甚小地笑了一下。盘踞在女主人脖颈上的猫心照不宣地咧开嘴角。  
送走女警官，康斯坦丁预备尝尝这次的礼物。正好他的存货只有一个瓶底，现在可以开一瓶来试试味道。第二杯进口，驱魔人才发现被丝带和祝福卡片遮住的酒标。  
——lux ferre 酒庄。  
操。  
=end=


End file.
